


A day in Santa Monica Pier

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both men, he shouldn’t feel as worked up as he does. Never one to escape from a challenge, Aomine smiled. No use trying to go back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in Santa Monica Pier

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely princess Mimi.

The first time Aomine Daiki falls in love he’s fourteen. The object of his affection is that young homeroom teacher (with the long, brown hair) whose shirt has a tendency to pop-open a button midclass due to the, ahem, size of her breasts.

It’s the only class that he sits through without sleeping. It’s the only class where he bothers to review the textbook; feeling her hand rest atop of his head and hearing her say “Good job, Aomine-kun,” makes it all worth it.

Like every young boy, he’s foolish and brash. So on graduation day, he goes up to her and confesses. (You’re only sixteen, you’ll get over it)

Aomine Daiki doesn’t fall in love again until he’s twenty three.

He’s visiting California, meeting with scouts and trying to decide with which team in the NBA he’ll sign with. When he’s stuck in the middle of yet another passionate discussion between his agent and the representative of the Lakers, he sneaks out and makes a run for it.

He hails a cab and asks him to just drive; He remembers someone mentioning Santa Monica Pier and decides that’s where he’ll go.

**

 

The place is as crowded as he’d expect. He walks down on the pier, half-distracted by the street performers creating circled crowds and chooses an empty spot to lean on.

From the edge, he can see a group of surfers below. He didn’t think the waves would be high enough for people to be out there, but they looked like they were horsing around. He’s so puzzled by their activities that he fails to notice the ten-year old kid who is running full speed towards him (trying to outrun his younger sibling).

In the momentum, and in between the crowd, the kid misses his chance to stop and tumbles forward, pushing Aomine over the edge. It’s a matter of minutes and he’s falling into the sea.

He swims up, but the waves are vicious indeed. As he struggles to stay afloat, he feels a pair of strong arms surround him and pull him up.

When he manages to open his eyes, he looks at a red-head in a wet-suit. His eyes are focused ahead, as he drags him to the shore. “You okay?” his voice raspy, and his breathing unsteady (probably from carrying a 187 pound guy more than a few meters.)

"Thanks, man," Aomine manages in accentuated english. The guy smiles (and it feels like he’s blinded by that, but he’ll blame the salt water instead.)

"You’re crazy, diving into the water like that!" he sits up beside him, the coming and going of the waves touching their feet. Aomine’s hands instantly go for his pockets, checking for his wallet and cellphone.

Both still there, but both probably useless. He curses in his native tongue and takes of his shirt, feeling like a drenched cat.

"You don’t speak english?" the red-head asks when Aomine doesn’t reply.

"Kid push me," he explains in english, hoping what he said made sense.

"Where are you from?"

"Japanese," Aomine rolls up his shirt and squeezes it, then takes off his pants too. As he’s unzipping them, he feels the red head’s hand clench his arm. "You can’t take off your clothes here," he speaks slowly.

"Come on, I’ll lend you something," he pulls him away, without as much as an indication of where they’re going.

Up close, the red-head is almost as tall as Aomine. He’s got red eyes to match that double-colored hair and eyebrows that remind him of the bunny apples his Mom used to put in his bento when he was in elementary.

"I’m Kagami Taiga, what’s your name?," he hands him clothes from a bag, once they’ve reached his car in the parking lot.

"Aomine Daiki," he replies, surprised at his perfect Japanese.

"You can get changed here, no one’s watching," Kagami offers and turns around.

"So you speak Japanese," Aomine points out, putting on some cargo shorts and a black tank top.

"Yeah, my dad’s Japanese," there’s a pause, as if he’s recalling something, "Did you say Aomine Daiki?" he turns around and begins to laugh when he catches a completely naked Aomine in front of him.

They’re both men, he shouldn’t feel as worked up as he does. Then again -at this age, he’s very aware of the fact that he swings both ways.

Aomine slides the shorts as fast as possible and puts on the shirt, rolling his eyes. “Yeah”

"The basketball player then? How about we have a one on one," Kagami grins, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I should go now, thanks for the clothes," Aomine offers, used to the challenge and definitely not feeling up to the chance of destroying the dude who had just helped him out.

"What? You’re too good for me?" Kagami arches his eyebrow and for the second time that day, grabs onto Aomine’s forearm.

Had this been anyone else, Aomine was sure he would’ve punched the guy’s lights out.

"Alright, how about I do something for you in exchange?" Aomine felt his throat dry up, that was a line he’d heard too many times, but it usually came from a girl - and it usually implied something else, but his tone had been serious.

"I’ll teach you how to surf, and maybe even how to swim," he laughed, and let go of him. "If you can stand on the board before the sun sets then we won’t have to play one on one, what do you say?"

Never one to escape from a challenge, Aomine smiled. No use trying to go back now, he had to wait at least until his wallet dried up, and with his cellphone dead he figured he might as well take his mind of things.

"Deal," he smirked.

**

Fifteen falls on his butt, and three gulps of salt-water later, Aomine was standing tall on the surf board. The sky’s color was beginning to change to a light pink. 

"Damn it!" he heard the red-head yell, falling on his board and spreading his arms out. "I can’t believe it, you were so sluggish earlier I thought for sure you’d sink like a rock," Kagami complained, finally looking at Aomine, who was giving him an arrogant smile.

"So, what do I win?"

"Huh? Well you don’t have to play one on one with me," Kagami admitted, resigned to his loss and standing back up.

"That doesn’t sound fair, Kagami," and in a matter of seconds he was falling into the water again.

When he re-surfaced the sound of the other man’s laughter echoed in his ear. How pathetic was it that this was the most fun he’d had in a long time? He shook his head and held onto the board, climbing back on it slowly.

"I don’t think I have anything to give a famous basketball player like you," Kagami replied, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"How about dinner?"

"Now we’re talking, I’ll take you to the best burger joint in town," he smiled, proudly. "Now go wait in the shoreline, I’ll catch a couple of waves before we go, it’s time for the adults to play now," he mocked and began to paddle deeper into the Sea.

Aomine scoffed, amused by the tone in his words and did just that. It was one thing to stand on top of his board, it was an entirely different thing to try and ride a wave, besides he’d had enough salt water for one day.

He dragged out the board and watched the red-head go all-out. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out his figure. It was like he was floating, even from here he could tell that he probably had that a big smile painted on his lips.

Maybe he’d play that one on one after all.

**

"Are all basketball players free to play around like you? What a life," Kagami commented, as he shoved the boards in the back of his Jeep and strapped them. 

"Shut up," Aomine snapped, helping him. "So why the extra board? Waiting to meet basketball players to challenge them?," he sassed back.

A long moment of silence filled the air, and he saw Kagami tense. Aomine’s eyes wondered back to the board he’d used. The colors were bright, purple and lilac all over, and there was a japanese dragon painted on it. Somehow it didn’t fit Kagami at all - his own board was a deep red, and a tiger was enameled on it. The same traditional style as the japanese tattoos the Yakuza wore.

"Let’s go," Kagami looked up again and jumped inside the car. Aomine followed without question. "No bath?" he asked.

"You already took a bath, dude, in the ocean," the red head gave him a goofy grin and started up the car. 

The best burger joint in town, was some hidden restaurant with a 1950’s theme, in the middle of a questionable neighborhood; Aomine was starting to second guess his decision to follow the stranger without a choice.

"Come on," Kagami motioned, opening the door to the place and waiting for him to walk inside.

"Bring me two of my usual," he shouted at the waitress and found a booth for the both of them.

The time before the food arrived passed quickly. Kagami talking the entire time about surfing and Aomine looking at the way his lips moved. He shook his head when he felt this overwhelming need to stretch across the table and shut him up by putting his lips upon his. 

"Here we go, two of the Taiga special," the waitress winked, interrupting Aomine’s impure thoughts. Blue eyes widened in shock, as she set down, what looked like, fifteen cheeseburgers and a frying pan filled with french fries.

"Thanks," Kagami’s eyes lit up at the sight of food. "Start eating or I’ll get your share." 

Everything had turned into a competition from the moment he met the red-head. Both devoured the cheeseburgers at an incredible rate, neither stopped until there wasn’t a single one left on the bin. Both reached at the same time, and their hands touched. They remained like that for a few seconds, before Kagami pulled back.

He swallowed the piece of food in his mouth, “You go ahead,” he said and looked away.

"Victory is mine again," Aomine bragged and unwrapped the burger. 

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami’s tone was hinted with discontent as he digged in the fries.

"So what’s my prize this time?" Aomine mumbled, feeling like he’d eaten an entire cow (and maybe he had considering the amount of food they’d packed).

"You trying to make this hard working and honest man go broke?"

"I win, I get a prize."

"Shouldn’t you be heading back now?" Kagami’s tone wasn’t offensive, or dismissive; he gave Aomine a worried look.

"Satsuki is probably losing her shit right now," Aomine began to snicker. His phone had been off the whole afternoon and he hadn’t made itback to the hotel or bothered to let them know he was here.

"That your girlfriend?" 

"Not really into girls," Aomine answered absent-mindedly. 

Only after the words left his mouth did he realize what he had said.

He opened his mouth to explain but he noticed that the red-head hadn’t even flinched, still putting french fries into his mouth.

"Cool," he said, nonchalantly.

"What I meant is, i’m too busy for that right now."

"Sure, whatever," Kagami’s smile was teasing.  "Me either tho," he said, before standing up to get the check.

**

"One last bet for tonight," the red-head demanded, as both of them walked back to his car.

"You still haven’t had enough of losing all day?" Aomine stretched, feeling his body heavy from all the food.

"We’ll have a one on one,"

"I thought we already decided that we wouldn’t, you lost that bet, idiot," 

"If you win, I won’t go online and tell everyone what a lousy surfer Aomine Daiki is," his lips curved into a full blown smile.

"and if you win?" Aomine felt his interest piqued.

"You’ll pay for dinner next time," he shrugged.

"Who said there’s a next time?" 

"Who said there wouldn’t?"

**

"Shit, you tricked me," Aomine plopped down on the bench by the street court. The red-head had pulled some intense moves and he’d kept up with him just fine.

"Still lost though," Kagami slouched down, resting his hands on his knees, trying to breathe steadily.

"You don’t look like just a surfer to me," he pushed back his blue hair and threw his head back, breathing deeply. The jumping power had been in the same league as some of his teammates (if not better).

"I used to play in high school," the red-head admitted, sitting down next to him. 

The street was unusually quiet, and in this proximity, Aomine could hear Kagami panting, closely,  _closely_.

"Why’d you stop?"

"Hurt my knee," this time the silence that fell between them wasn’t awkward, there was a hint of resignation in the air around him.

"What a shitty thing."

"Yeah, but it’s fine. I can still surf," Kagami turned his head to look at Aomine, and suddenly realized the close proximity they were in. Their faces inches away.

"Guess I won’t be paying for dinner next time, huh?" Aomine said, his voice low.  "So, you gonna kiss me or what?" he complained, his blue eyes staring down on Kagami.

"I’m gonna kiss you," the red-head admitted.

A loud sigh escaped Aomine’s lips and his left hand moved forward, pulling Kagami closer. Their teeth knocked into each other, a sloppy first kiss, neither pulled away and found the right rhythm; their lips moving fiercly, as if it was turned into a competition yet again.

Aomine bit Kagami’s lip playfully, to get him to open his mouth, as he did he sneaked his tongue inside. Not one to fall behind, the red-head did the same, delineating the inside of his lower lip and then nibbling the tip of Aomine’s tongue softly.

Neither willing to pull apart, they stayed like that, until it was hard to breathe. Aomine’s fingers digged themselves in Kagami’s nape and he bumped their foreheads together when he pulled back.

"Breathe through your nose, Kagami" he whispered.

"Right back at you," he growled before pushing him back and creating some distance between them.

"Kuroko’s never going to believe me when I tell him I met you," he said outloud, more talking to himself than Aomine.

"You’re in high spirits for a total loser."

"Loser? Aomine, I got to play one-on-one like I wanted, plus some nice dinner and an okay kiss," Kagami laughed out loud, throwing his fist up in the air. "Who is the loser now," he grinned and stayed in his victory pose.

There was a pause as reality dawned upon Aomine and he realized that the red-head was right. He cursed under his breath and shook his head in denial.

"Call me when you’re in L.A. next time," Kagami nearly ordered.

"Not gonna happen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now get in the car, I’ll drive you to your hotel," the annoying glimmer in his deep red eyes was starting to make Aomine regret it.

That stupid smile of his, though, it was odd how losing for the first time didn’t seem as shitty as he thought it would be.

That was the second time that Aomine Daiki had fallen in love. (Somehow he didn’t realize it just yet)


End file.
